Délire créateur
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. "Luffy, c'est QUOI tout ça ?". Nami inspira profondément. Il fallait garder son calme. Peut-être tout cela avait-il un explication logique. Non, peut-être que Luffy avait juste eu un délire artistique totalement injustifié.


**Auteur :** Inrain, en pleine nuit du Fof

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** usage honteux des personnages de One Piece qui restera un des mangas qui m'a fait le plus rire. Merci Eiichirô Oda !

**Résumé :** "Luffy, c'est QUOI tout ça ?". Nami inspira profondément. Il fallait garder son calme. Peut-être tout cela avait-il un explication logique. Ou peut-être que Luffy avait juste eu un délire artistique totalement injustifié.

**Note :** OS écrit pour la 8ième nuit du Fof, thème "guirlande" à soumettre en une heure. Pour plus d'info, envoyer moi un MP ! Ou review. On peut voir des couples (moi j'en vois XD) ou pas. A vous de voir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Délire créateur**

Il ne fallait surtout pas céder à la colère. Il fallait rester calme, posée, se montrer compréhensive. Peut-être qu'il y avait une explication tout à fait logique et rationnelle à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Oui, peut-être que tout cela avait un sens. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

« Tu as vu Nami ? C'est joli hein ? »

Ne pas craquer. Ne pas sortir son Climat Tact et expédier son abruti de capitaine à l'autre bout de Grand Line d'un joli éclair en pleine poire.

« C'était mon idée ! Ça te plait ? »

Ça, elle s'en doutait, que c'était une idée de Luffy. Elle concevait sans mal que d'autres crétins emballés par le projet ne l'ai aidé dans son entreprise – au hasard, Ussop et Choper par exemple – mais elle le croyait volontiers quand il disait – avec fierté en plus, l'effronté – que c'était _son_ idée. Qui d'autre pourrait avoir une idée aussi _stupide _?

« Luffy, c'est QUOI tout ça ? »

Debout au milieu du pont du Sunny, au bord de l'explosion, Nami pointait d'un doigt rageur un coin au hasard du bateau, puisque de toute façon _toute_ l'embarcation était concernée.

« Bah quoi, t'aimes pas ? »

Il souriait, cet abruti. Il avait des poils brillants et multicolores coincés dans les cheveux, un sourire de trois mètres de larges, tellement grand que ses yeux étaient fermé par la mimique, il ne put donc pas voir le poing de sa navigatrice décrire un magnifique arc paramétré dans sa direction pour percuter avec joie sa joue sans défense. Il alla s'écraser avec un joyeux craquement contre un des murs de bois du bateau. Franky faillit faire un reproche à la jeune femme rousse qui osait abimer son bateau d'amour, mais le regard meurtrier qu'il reçut en tentant une approche le dissuada efficacement de dire quoique ce soit. Il préféra aller voir ailleurs si le bois était moins rayé. D'ailleurs, c'était également l'option que les deux complices de Luffy, soupçonné à raison par Nami, avait décidé de choisir : ils étaient caché, tremblant, dans les cales du navire.

« Aïe, mais Nami, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Nami se prit l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, inspira et expira plusieurs fois de l'air de ses poumons dans l'espoir désespéré de garder un minimum de contrôle sur elle-même.

« Ce que j'ai ? _Ce que j'ai_ ? Luffy, tu as trente secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi ces horreurs trainent partout sur le bateau avant que je ne t'égorge. »

Pas impressionné pour un sou, le jeune capitaine pencha la tête sur le côté, dans un effort visible de concentration. Où était le problème ? Ah ! Peut-être que Nami ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Ben Nami, ce sont des guirlandes ! Tu sais, des guirlandes de Noël ! Tu connais pas ? »

Il fallait rester zen. Ne pas faire de bain de sang, ne pas tout casser, garder son calme.

« Luffy… tu me prends pour quoi au juste ? »

Le pirate avait tout à coup remarqué que Nami écumait de rage, que ses poings serrés ne demandaient qu'à aller s'écraser une seconde puis une infinité de fois sur son visage, et que les choses allaient aller très mal pour lui si il ne trouvait pas une explication à fournir à sa navigatrice. Le problème c'est que comme souvent, Luffy n'en avait pas, d'explication à son comportement, dépourvu de toute logique, il faut bien l'avouer.

Il avait juste accroché des dizaines de guirlandes multicolores dans tous les coins de leur navire, qui au passage semaient de poils chatoyants à tout va. Où était le mal, franchement ?

Nami répondrait sans doute que déjà, Luffy n'avait strictement aucun sens de l'esthétique et de la beauté en général, et qu'il était donc aisé de trouver pléthore de comparaison peu flatteuse à son travail de décorateur. Mais la vraie question demeurait sans réponse.

« Luffy, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Le brun s'avança vers elle, pensant que le danger était passé, et déclara, le plus sérieusement du monde, parfaitement convaincu :

« Comme ça. »

Il se mangea à nouveau un mur (le même). Là, franchement, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« Mais Namiiii, t'es méchante ! »

La jeune femme se détourna pour éviter de faire un massacre vraiment salissant, en se demandant, comme souvent, ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimer chez cet imbécile. Il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes pour s'en rappeler, évidemment, et pour la faire sourire à nouveau. A part si….

« Nami, tu veux pas m'aider à en accrocher dans ta chambre ? »

Elle sortit son arme avec une lenteur calculée. Il était mort.

**O**

« Tiens, c'est quoi tout ça ? »

Zorro, assis contre le mat du navire et se réveillant tout juste de sa sieste, contemplait avec un certain scepticisme la décoration pour le moins chaotique du Sunny, à savoir ces affreuses choses qui pendouillaient au-dessus de sa tête et à divers endroits parfois assez improbables. Le pont ayant été déserté par les autres membres de l'équipage, Sanji s'installa à côté de lui en soupirant, vaincu par la stupidité avérée de leur capitaine qui était d'ailleurs dans un triste état depuis que Nami en avait fini avec lui. Robin avait distraitement ramené à sa chambre un Luffy à moitié mort, avant d'aller décrocher les décorations poilues qui avaient envahies sa propre chambre.

« Des guirlandes de Noël. »

Zorro regarda encore autour de lui, perplexe.

« En plein mois d'aout ? »

Ils se regardèrent, découragé, et soupirèrent de concert.

« Faut pas chercher… »

_Fin_.

* * *

Et voilà. Voili voilà, pour le thème des guirlandes. Et oui, ça m'a fait rire...

A plus !


End file.
